Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise is the official soundtrack of Sonic Forces: The Final Battle, composed by Rupert Gregson-Williams with the executive music produced by Hans Zimmer. The album was released on December 13, 2017 in physical format in Worldwide, and was published by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records. In addition to vocal songs, the album will contain all 87 background songs in the game, including the orchestral songs performed by the London Symphony Orchestra (which was conducted by Lee Reynolds, Rupert Gregson-Williams and Gavin Greenaway) and songs from the downloaded content, on four discs. Background On September 8, 2017, Rupert Gregson-Williams was hired to write and compose the video game's music while the music was executive produced by Hans Zimmer. He is joined by Andrew Kawczynski, Joseph Trapanese, Tom Howe, Anthony B. Willis, Paul Mounsey, Stuart Michael Thomas, Jacob Shea, Halli Cauthery and David Buckley who provide additional music. The soundtrack was released by WaterTower Music and Atlantic Records on the same month as the video game on CD and digital. Track list Disc 1 # "Fist Bump" - Patrick Stump featuring Babyface (Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Glen Ballard, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Douglas Robb, Carole Bayer Sager, Glenn Slater, Kevin Kliesch & Jennifer Hammond) # "Theme of the Resistance - Title Screen ver." - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Cutscene - Quickening of Evil" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Lost Valley - Green Hill" (includes "Theme from Batman") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Jacob Shea (Danny Elfman) # "Cutscene - A Hero Falls" (includes "Meteor Shower" from "Armageddon") - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Stuart Michael Thomas (Trevor Rabin & Harry Gregson-Williams) # "Theme of the Resistance" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "This Is Our World - A New Hero" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Joseph Trapanese # "Fighting Onward" - Space Port - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Stuart Michael Thomas & Anthony B. Willis (Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira) (vocals by Jon Underdown) # "Action on the Rails" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Jasha Klebe # "Cutscene - It's Good to See a Sonic" (includes "Theme from 'Sonic Mania'") - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Stuart Michael Thomas (Theodore Shapiro & Ludwig Goransson) # "Ghost Town" (includes "Men Are Still Good" from "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice") - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Halli Cauthery (Hans Zimmer, Robert Badami, Melissa Muik, Mark Andrew Wherry, Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski & Steve Mazzaro) # "Unstoppable" (includes "Die Well Assassin" from "The Scorpion King") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Stuart Michael Thomas (John Debney & John Van Tongeren) # "Cutscene - Frightful Reflection" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # Nowhere to Run - Prison Hall" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Hans Zimmer (Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira) (vocals by Madeleine Wood) # "Cutscene - Zavok Appears" (includes "The Deadly Six Theme" from "Sonic Lost World") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Anthony B. Willis & Stuart Michael Thomas (Hans Zimmer) # "Battle with Death Queen (Battle with Zavok Remix)" (includes "Battle with Zavok" from "Sonic Lost World") - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Anthony B. Willis (Hans Zimmer) # "Egg Gate" (includes "Launch"from "Armageddon") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Halli Cauthery, Paul Mounsey & Jasha Klebe (Trevor Rabin & Harry Gregson-Williams) # "Danger in the Sky" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Anthony B. Willis # "Arsenal Pyramid" (includes "Is She with You?" from "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice") - Rupert Gregson-Williams (Hans Zimmer, Robert Badami, Melissa Muik, Mark Andrew Wherry & Steve Mazzaro) # "Arsenal Pyramid - Interior" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Double Boost!" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Andrew Kawczynski (Hans Zimmer, David Buckley, Babyface, Douglas Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) (vocals: Patrick Stump & Babyface) # "Luminous Forest" (includes "Asteroid Chase / The Shuttle Crash" from "Armageddon") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Stuart Michael Thomas & Joseph Trapanese (Trevor Rabin & Harry Gregson-Williams) # "Coiled to Strike" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Jacob Shea & Sunna Wehrmeijer # "Taking It Back" (includes "Krypton" from "Man of Steel") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Anthony B. Willis & Jasha Klebe (Hans Zimmer) # "This Is Our World - Phase 1" (includes "Is She with You?" from "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Joseph Trapanese (Hans Zimmer, Robert Badami, Melissa Muik, Mark Andrew Wherry & Steve Mazzaro) # "This Is Who You Are" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Jacob Shea # "Up To The Challenge" (includes "Theme from Batman") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Stuart Michael Thomas, Jacob Shea, Anthony B. Willis, Sunna Wehrmeijer & Jasha Klebe (Danny Elfman) # "Mission Failed" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Anthony B. Willis & Jasha Klebe # "Fist Bump (Instrumental ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Stuart Michael Thomas, Joseph Trapanese & Jasha Klebe # "Fist Bump (Piano ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Hans Zimmer (Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Babyface, Douglas Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) Disc 2 # "Infinite - Pharrell Williams & Josh Groban featuring Babyface (Pharrell Williams, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Glenn Slater, Jennifer Hammond, Hans Zimmer & Rupert Gregson-Williams) # "Cutscene - You May Call Me 'Infinite'" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Jacob Shea & Anthony B. Willis # "Battle with Infinite - First Bout" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Faded Hills - Green Hill" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley # "Battle with Egg Dragoon Mk. II" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Jacob Shea & Halli Cauthery # "Cutscene - The Phantom Ruby ~ Evil Deed" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Justice" - Park Avenue" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & Halli Cauthery (Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira) (vocals by Claudia Vazquez & B-BANDJ) # "Casino Forest" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Jacob Shea & Halli Cauthery # "Moonlight Battlefield - Aqua Road" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Kevin Kliesch & Jennifer Hammond (Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira) (vocals by Dominic Lewis, Tori Letzler & Clydene Jackson) # "Sunset Heights" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Tom Howe & Jasha Klebe # "Cutscene - The Fake" (includes "All Hail Shadow") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Stuart Michael Thomas & Jasha Klebe (Harry Gregson-Williams, Ridley B. King & Phillip Collins) # "Virtual Enemies - Capital City" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & Sunna Wehrmeijer (Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira) (vocals by Jon Underdown) # "Cutscene - This Is Your Moment!" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Sunna Wehrmeijer # "Battle with Infinite - Second Bout" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & Tom Howe # "Cutscene - Divine Intervention" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski & Halli Cauthery # "Chemical Flow - Chemical Plant" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Fist Bump (FM Ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Anthony B. Willis (Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Douglas Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) # "Red Gate Bridge" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Stuart Michael Thomas & Joseph Trapanese # "Mark II Locks On" (includes "'The Flash' Theme") - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Stuart Michael Thomas (Blake Neely) # "Battle with Metal Sonic (US Ver. Remix)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Joseph Trapanese & Sunna Wehrmeijer (Mark Mothersbaugh & Josh Mancell) # "Double Boost! (Short ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Anthony B. Willis (Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Douglas Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) # "This Is Our World - Phase 2" (includes "Theme from Ultraman Zero" from "Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Joseph Trapanese, Jacob Shea, Halli Cauthery & Paul Mounsey (Hans Zimmer & James Newton Howard) # "Episode Shadow" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Jacob Shea # "Enemy Territory (Westopolis Remix)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Andrew Kawcczynski (Harry Gregson-Williams) (vocals by Dominic Lewis & Catherine Bolt) # "Eggman's Facility (Rhythm And Balance Remix)" - Calvin Harris, Gary Clark, Jr. & Tom Holkenborg (music by Alan Menken, lyrics by Stephen Schwartz, produced by Ron Fair, Walter Afanasieff & Tom Holkenborg, arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams) # "Virtual Reality (Supporting Me Remix)" - Pharrell Williams & Tom Holkenborg (music by Alan Menken, lyrics by Jack Feldman, produced by Pharrell Williams, David Foster, Glen Ballard & Tom Holkenborg, arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Stuart Michael Thomas & Joseph Trapanese) # "Cutscene - Infinite's Beginning" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Stuart Michael Thomas # "Fist Bump (SXSW ver.)" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Stuart Michael Thomas & Joseph Trapanese (Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Douglas Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) Disc 3 # "This Is Our World" (includes "Is She with You?" from "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Stuart Michael Thomas, Jacob Shea, Sunna Wehrmeijer & Jasha Klebe (Hans Zimmer, Robert Badami, Melissa Muik, Mark Andrew Wherry & Steve Mazzaro) # "Set in Motion - Guardian Rock" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Stuart Michael Thomas, Joseph Trapanese & Sunna Wehrmeijer (Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira) (vocals by Claudia Vazquez) # "Death Crab Pursuit" (includes "Men Are Still Good" from "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice") - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Hans Zimmer (Robert Badami, Melissa Muik, Mark Andrew Wherry, Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski & Steve Mazzaro) # "Network Terminal" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & Sunna Wehrmeijer # "Network Terminal - Interior" (includes "'The Flash' Theme" & "Superman Theme") - Rupert Gregson-Williams (Blake Neely & John T. Williams) # "Death Prison - Death Egg" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Stuart Michael Thomas & Jasha Klebe # "Cutscene - Scrambled Death Egg" (includes "Men Are Still Good" from "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice") - Rupert Gregson-Williams (Hans Zimmer, Robert Badami, Melissa Muik, Mark Andrew Wherry, Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski & Steve Mazzaro) # Metropolitan Highway (includes "Krypton" from "Man of Steel") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Stuart Michael Thomas, David Buckley & Anthony B. Willis (Hans Zimmer) # "Cutscene - Null Space" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Joseph Trapanese # "Null Space" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Fist Bump - Escape from Null Space" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Hans Zimmer (Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Doug Robb, Glenn Slater, Glen Ballard & Carole Bayer Sager) (vocals by Patrick Stump & Babyface) # "Cutscene - Nothing Can Contain Us!" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Halli Cauthery & Paul Mounsey # "Cutscene - Sun of Despair" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Fading World - Imperial Tower" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Stuart Michael Thomas, Paul Mounsey & Sunna Wehrmeijer (Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Heitor Pereira) (vocals by Madeleine Wood & B-BANDJ) # "Cutscene - Valor and Wonder" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Sunna Wehrmeijer # Mortar Canyon - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Cutscene - Infinite Showdown" (includes "'The Flash' Theme") - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Tom Howe (Blake Neely) # "Battle with Infinite - Showdown" (includes "Die Well Assassin" from "The Scorpion King") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe & Joseph Trapanese (John Debney & John Van Tongeren) # "Cutscene - Infinite's End" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Iron Fortress" (includes "Theme from Batman" and "Superman Theme") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Tom Howe, Stuart Michael Thomas, Joseph Trapanese, Jasha Klebe & David Buckley (Danny Elfman & John T. Williams) # "Last Judgment" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Joseph Trapanese & Anthony B. Willis # "Final Judgment - Reactor" - Rupert Gregson-Williams & Halli Cauthery # "Cutscene - Mega Death Egg Robot" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Battle with Mega Death Egg Robot" (includes "Theme from Batman" and "Superman Theme") - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Andrew Kawczynski, Joseph Trapanese, Tom Howe, Sunna Wehrmeijer, Jacob Shea & David Buckley (Danny Elfman & John T. Williams) # "Cutscene - The Resistance Prevails" - Rupert Gregson-Williams # "Cutscene - Parting Ways" - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Sunna Wehrmeijer & David Buckley # "The Light of Hope" - Ariana Grande featuring Missi Hale, Dominic Lewis & Czarina Russell (music by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley, lyrics by Carole Bayer Sager, Benj Pasek & Justin Paul) #"Cutscene - New Journeys" - Rupert Gregson-Williams #"The Light of Hope - Title Screen ver." - Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski & David Buckley Disc 4 #"That's What Friends Are For" - Beyoncé Knowles, Mariah Carey, Stevie Wonder & Josh Groban (music and lyrics by Burt Bacharach & Carole Bayer Sager) (produced & arranged by David Foster) #"Someone Else's Eyes" - Aretha Franklin (music and lyrics by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Bruce Roberts) #"Stronger Than Before" - Carole Bayer Sager (music and lyrics by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Bruce Roberts) #"Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)" - Christopher Cross (music and lyrics by Peter Allen, Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Christopher Cross) #"Love Power" - Dionne Warwick & Jeffrey Osborne (music and lyrics by Burt Bacharach & Carole Bayer Sager) #"In A World Such As This" - Dionne Warwick (music and lyrics by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager & Bruce Roberts) #"Maybe" - Roberta Flack & Peabo Bryson (music and lyrics by Burt Bacharach, Marvin Hamlisch & Carole Bayer Sager) #"You And Me For Always" - Barbra Streisand (music and lyrics by Burt Bacharach & Carole Bayer Sager) #"I Never Wanted to Go Back" - Willamette Stone (music and lyrics by Heitor Pereira) #"The Barrio" - Heitor Pereira (music and lyrics by Heitor Pereira) #"Heart Like Yours" - Willamette Stone (music and lyrics by Heitor Pereira) #"Unbeatable Love I Surely Have" - Liz Callaway & Ladysmith Black Mambazo (Stephen Schwartz & Joseph Shabalala) #"Whip It" - Devo (music and lyrics by Mark Mothersbaugh & Gerald Casale) #"I Don't Wanna Live Without Your Love" - Chicago (music and lyrics by Diane Warren & Albert Hammond) #"Stay Gold" - Stevie Wonder (music by Carmine Coppola, lyrics by Stevie Wonder) #"There You'll Be" - Faith Hill (music and lyrics by Diane Warren) #"Who's The (Bat)Man" - Patrick Stump (music and lyrics by Neal Hefti, Mansa Wakili, Brayden Deskins, Barry Pointer, Colton Fisher, Jason Rabinowitz & Jaron Lamot) #"Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" - Wham! (music and lyrics by George Michael) #"Never Gonna Give You Up" - Rick Astrey (music and lyrics by Matthew Aitken, Mike Stock & Peter Waterman) #"Fly, Robin, Fly" - Silver Convention (music and lyrics by Sylvester Levay & Stephan Prager) #"Man in the Mirror" - Alex Aiono (music and lyrics by Glen Ballard & Siedah Garrett) #"Reach for the Stars" - Jean Paul Makhlouf (music and lyrics by Glen Ballard & Michael Giacchino) #"Before I Fall in Love" - Coco Lee (music and lyrics by Dane DeViller, Sean Hosein, Allan Dennis Rich & Dorothy Sea-Gazeley) #"Through the Eyes of a Child" - Celine Dion (music by Mark Mothersbaugh, Lavant Coppock & Lisa McClowry; lyrics by Lavant Coppock & Lisa McClowry) #"To Be Human" - Sia & Labrinth (music and lyrics by Florence Welch & Rick Nowels) Personnel credits Credits adapted from CD liner notes. Original Song Credits *Songs Written by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira *Songs Produced by Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager, Heitor Pereira and Michael Kosarin *Songs Arranged by David Foster, Doug Besterman and Kevin Kliesch *Vocal Arrangements by Michael Kosarin *Additional Song Orchestral Arrangements by Rupert Gregson-Williams, Hans Zimmer, Andrew Kawczynski, David Buckley, Halli Cauthery *Songs Orchestrated by Chris Anderson-Bazzoli, Jennifer Hammond *Additional Song Orchestrations by Edward Trybek, Jonathan Beard, Henri Wilkinson, Danny Troob, Doug Besterman, Andrew Kinney, Rhea Fowler, David Metzger, Michael Starobin, Kevin Kliesch *Songs Conducted by Jennifer Hammond, Michael Kosarin *Songs Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf, Chris Fogel *Music Editor, Production/Songs: Earl Ghaffari *Additional Song Music Editors: Mark Jan Wlodarkiewicz, Daniel Pinder, Christopher Brooks *Executive Director, Music Production: Andrew Page *Music Business Affairs: Donna Cole-Brule *Manager, Music Production: Ashley Chafin *Executive Music Assistant: Jill Heffley *Music Production Assistant: Jimmy Tsai *Songs Contracted by Peter Rotter, Sandra Park, Reggie Wilson *Assistant Song Contractors: Ashley Olauson, Connie Boyland *Vocal Contractors: Luana Jackman, Jasper Randall *Song Music Preparation: Booker White, Jill Streater *Digital Score Assembly: Kevin Harp *Digital Songs Recordist: Larry Mah *Vocal Coaching by Eric Vetro, Valerie Morehouse, Mark Etherington *Songs Recorded at The Newman Scoring Stage, Twentieth Century Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA, The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, Elbo Studios, Glendale, CA, The Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studios, Burbank, CA, Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA, The Streisand Scoring Stage, Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, CA, The Hit Factory, New York, NY, Avatar Studios, New York, NY, British Grove Studios, London, *Songs Mixed at The Village Recorders, West Los Angeles, CA, Capitol Studios, North Hollywood, CA *Assistant Recording Engineers: Tim Lauber, Denis St. AMand, Christine Sirois, Peter Nelson, Tom Hardisty, Richard Wheeler Jr., Ryan Robinson, Adam Miochalak, David Marquette, Keith Ukrisna, Greg Loskorn *Studio Assistant Engineers: Wil Anspach, Timothy Marchiafava, Ryan McClure Original Score Credits *Score Composed and Produced by Carter Burwell, Brian Tyler, Chris Bacon, David Arnold, *Elton John, Lorne Balfe & Henry Jackman *Music Supervisor: Tom MacDougall *Additional Music & Arrangements by Pete Anthony & Joel McNeely *Music Editors: J.J. George, Adam Milo Smalley, Peter Oso Snell *Assistant Music Editors: Melissa Muik, Allegra De Souza *Music Production Services: Steven Kofsky *Technical Score Engineer: Jake Jackson *Technical Score Assistants: Jacqueline Friedberg, Julian Pastorelli *Orchestrations by Bruce L. Fowler, Walter E. Fowler, Mark Mckenzie, Steve Batek, Nicholas Nodd, Ladd McIntosh, Steven Scott Smalley, Rick Wentworth, Brian Tyler, Mark Walters, Benjamin Wallfisch, Jennifer Hammond, Geoff Stradling, Tommy Laurence, Alastair King, David Butterworth *Score Performed by the London Symphony Orchestra *Orchestra Conducted by Allan, WIlson, Carter Burwelll, Alastair King, Steve Bartek, Rick Wentworth, *Brian Tyler, Nicholas Nodd, Joel McNeely, Cliff Masterson, Pete Anthony Jeffery Schinlder, Mark Watters, Gavin Greenaway *Orchestra Leader: Thomas Bowes *Orchestra Contractor: Isobel Griffiths *Assistant Orchestra Contractor: Lucy Whalley *Choir: Metro Voices *Choir Master: Jenny O'Grady *Music Preparation (US): Booker White, BTW Productions Inc. *Music Preparation (UK): Jill Streater Music Ltd. *Score Recorded by Nick Wollage, Geoff Foster, Simon Rhodes *Score Mixed by Alan Meyerson *Score Mix Assistant: Forest Christenson *Additional Engineering: John Witt Chapman, Alfredo Pasquel, Seth waldmann *Digital Score Recordist: Kevin Globerman *Music Recorded at Air Lyndhurst Studios, London, *Music Mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica, CA *Assistant Recording Engineers: John Barrett, Chris Barrett, Gordon Davidson, Fiona Cruickshank, Alex Ferguson, Adam Miller *Studio Managers: Alison Burton for Air Lyndhurst Studios, Colette Barber for Abbey Road Studios, Shalini Singh for Remote Control Productions *Assistant to Hans Zimmer: Cynthia Park *Technical Assistant to Rupert Gregson-Williams: Andy Patterson Featured Musicians *Cello: Martin Tillman, Adam Peters, Tina Guo *Guitar: Michael EInziger *Vocalists: Dominic Lewis, Tori Letzler, Catherine Bolt, Clydene Jackson *Dulcimers, Accordion, Banjo: George Doering *Percussion: Mike Shapiro, Satnam Singh Ramgotra, Ryeland Allison, John "JR" Robinson, Brian Kilgore, Teddy Campbell *Synth Programming: Hans Zimmer, Howard Scarr *Additional Synth Programming: Sunna Wehrmeijer, Wataru Hokoyama, Andy Page, Mel Wesson Personal song credits *"Theme from Batman" (1.4, 1.27, 3.20 & 3.24) Composed by Danny Elfman *"Meteor Shower" (1.5), "Launch" (1.17) and "Asteroid Chase / The Shuttle Crash" (1.22) from "Armageddon" Composed by Trevor Rabin and Harry Gregson-Williams *"Theme from 'Sonic Mania'" (1.10) Composed by Theodore Shapiro and Ludwig Goransson *""Men Are Still Good" from "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice" (1.11, 3.3 & 3.7) Composed by Hans Zimmer, Robert Badami, Melissa Muik, Mark Andrew Wherry, Tom Holkenborg, Andrew Kawczynski & Steve Mazzaro *"Die Well Assassin" from "The Scorpion King" (1.12 & 3.18) Composed by John Debney and John Van Tongeren *"The Deadly Six Theme" (1.15) and "Battle with Zavok" (1.16) from "Sonic Lost World" Composed by Hans Zimmer *"Is She with You?" from "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice" (1.19, 1.25 & 3.1) Composed by Hans Zimmer, Robert Badami, Melissa Muik, Mark Andrew Wherry & Steve Mazzaro *"Krypton" from "Man of Steel" (1.24 & 3.8) Composed by Hans Zimmer *"All Hail Shadow" (2.11) Written by Phillip Collins, Harry Gregson-Williams and Ridley B. King *"'The Flash' Theme" (2.19 & 3.17) Composed by Blake Neely *"Battle with Metal Sonic (U.S. Version)" (2.20) Composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and Josh Mancell *"Theme from Ultraman Zero" from "Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial" (2.22) Composed by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard *"Superman Theme" (3.5, 3.20 & 3.24) Composed by John T. Williams External links *Sonic Forces: The Final Battle Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise at VGMDB Category:2017 soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks Category:Video game soundtracks Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams albums Category:Hans Zimmer albums Category:Soundtracks produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Soundtracks produced by Hans Zimmer